Don’t Wanna Know
|artist = |year = 2016 |dg = |mode = Solo |nogm = 1 |pc = to |gc = to (Beta) |lc = |pictos = 131 |nowc = RedMangoose |perf = Jerky Jessy File:S%26SBTS.png}}"Don’t Wanna Know" by Maroon 5 is featured on .http://www.esrb.org/ratings/search.aspx?from=home&titleOrPublisher=just%20dance%202017 Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with short purple hair. He wears a dark brown hat, a blue and yellow shiny pullover, a red medium-sleeved shirt underneath, black pants with yellow lines, and black canvas sneakers. Background The background is a dark, starry outer-space backdrop, with what appears to be a giant bubble in the center of the background. It has smaller bubbles around it. The background also changes color at points of the routine. Gold Moves There is only 1 Gold Move in the routine. Only Gold Move: Move both arms to make two semi circles while walking forward. DontWannaKnowOnlyGM.PNG|Only Gold Move File:Dont_Wanna_Know-_Gold_Move.gif|Only Gold Move in-game Dance Quests Don't Wanna Know appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Keep Calm And Dance Quest Trivia * This song's lyrics "Wasted, and the more I drink, the more I think about you" were mentioned in the ESRB rating of the game before the song was released, and are a part of the "Mild Lyrics" rating. http://www.esrb.org/ratings/Synopsis.aspx?Certificate=34597&Title=Just+Dance+2017 * Information about a song by being in the game was leaked on the cover of . https://www.facebook.com/poliszukrp/videos/574118196123776/ *''Bed'' is censored. * This is the third song by in the series, after Moves Like Jagger and Maps. * The song also features , but Lamar's lines are not featured in the in-game version. His part was replaced with lyrics from the first verse. ** This is the eighth time an artist’s part was cut, after E.T., Blurred Lines, Wild (Dizzee Rascal only), 4x4, Dark Horse, Gibberish and Stuck On A Feeling. ***It is followed by The Greatest. * The gameplay for Don’t Wanna Know was released on the same day as the official audio for the song. * The song's official release date was on October 11, 2016, which makes it the latest-released song to be featured in Just Dance 2017. * In the Tracklist section of Just Dance's official site, the song was accidentally leaked through its code name (RedMangoose), and no artist was credited for. This happened before the official song was released. * At the beginning of the routine, there is an error where the coach's foot leaves the bubble that surrounds the coach. * A beta version of the dancer is used on the official Just Dance website photo where the dancer's glove is strong cyan instead of pure cyan. Gallery RedMangoose_Cover_Generic.jpg|''Don’t Wanna Know'' Don'tWannaKnowMenu.png|''Don't Wanna Know'' on the Just Dance 2017 menu Don'tWannaKnowCover.png|''Just Dance 2017'' menu cover RedMangoose_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| cover Don'tWannaKnowCoachSelection.png|Coach selection RedMangooseAva.png|Avatar JD2017_5daysleft.png|The dancer in the "5 Days Until Just Dance 2017" photo. redmangoose foot error.png|The error where the coach's foot leaves the bubble Dont wanna know officialsite.png|Beta version (the coach's glove is strong cyan instead of pure cyan) Unknown avatar.png|Beta avatar RedMangooseBTS.PNG|Behind the scenes Videos Maroon 5 - Don't Wanna Know Don’t Wanna Know - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2017 - Dont Wanna Know - Maroon 5- World Video Challenge References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Leaked Songs